Runaway Bride
by lovelondon
Summary: Hermione Granger is about to marry Ron, but there is someone she can't forget.


**Runaway Bride**

_A Hermione/Draco one-shot by Jude Harrison_

--

"Granger, do you think I want to feel this way about a filthy Mudblood?" asked Draco Malfoy. He had ear length, white blonde hair. His eyes were icy gray. Slytherin pride was showed all over his aggravated face.

"Will you stop pacing Malfoy!" replied Granger. Hermione Jane Granger was her full name. She had bushy light brown hair. Her eyes were a very different shade of chocolate brown you would ever see.

"No I won't. Do you know why Granger? No you couldn't. You don' live with my father. My father will kill me if he knew I had feelings for a filthy little Mudblood. I am sure Weasel and Potty would be mad at you if they knew you had feeling for your superior!" Draco said aggressively, moving closer to the teenage girl. Soon they were really close; a little to close for their liking.

"Well, and you think I want to feel like this? Oh and second, you are not my superior," Hermione whispered softly not wanting to look him in the eye.

--

"HERMIONE! Your wedding starts in an hour! You have to get ready," Ginny Weasley said, almost hyperventilating. She had long fiery red hair and beautiful hazel eyes. Around her face, freckles were visible.

Hermione Granger, now twenty-four, was sitting in front of a square mirror. All of her hair was still in hair rollers. She had no make up on and she was stilled dressed in her bathrobe. Her face looked all tired; her eyes had circles all around them.

"HERMIONE! WAKE UP!"

"Ginny, just shut up," she mumbled under her breath but Ginny still heard her. Ginny walked over from the closet where the wedding dress was to sit next to her friend. Hermione looked out the window. Everything felt so wrong for her. She knew that she was living a lie at the moment, but she didn't know how to escape from it.

"You're having second thoughts, aren't you? Hermione you love him so I don't see the problem. He loves you too. I know he does. Every single second he is talking bout you. I have lived with him my whole life so trust me. All he talked about was Hermione this, Hermione that."

"Ginny, don't you think I know he loves me," Hermione breathed. She walked over to the large glass window and sat on the sill. Now you could see her pink slippers she was wearing. "The only problem is I don't know I am in love with him. He is great, but there is someone else. Someone I have tried to forget about but can't. It seems to hard for me to do it."

Ginny walked over to her friend again with a concerned expression on her face. "Hermione, sorry to say this, but I think you are going crazy. You said you didn't want to go back to Krum. You said he was to physical for your liking. You can't be serious, unless you are talking about someone else." Ginny looked over to the woman skeptically.

Hermione was silent; she didn't dare to say anything. After choosing her actions carefully she walked over to a small table. In one of the draws was a piece of crinkled up parchment. "Here. I got it this morning by owl." She handed the parchment to Ginny who began to read immediately.

_Dear Hermione, _

_It has been so long. Well, I have to get down to what I wanted to write to you about. I know we couldn't be together. Everything would be wrong. A Muggle-born and a Slytherin Pure-blood just wouldn't look right. _

"Excuse me, Slytherin Pure Blood. You can't be serious."

"Please, just keep reading."

"All right, but I warn you, I am not liking how this is going."

_I heard you are getting married to Weasel._

"Isn't that the name that Dra... Oh my god! Hermione!"

"Keep reading till the end."

_Well, I guess you are happy now even if he is a poor, broken down, old weasel. _

"IT IS HIM!"

"Keep it down already Ginny. I don't want the whole world to know."

"Fine. I will read the rest without stopping but after you have to explain to me what this is about."

_So Mudblood Granger or Mudblood Weasel, I hope you have a terrible rest of your life with your new husband._

_Love, _

_Draco Malfoy_

Ginny was still shocked that Draco Malfoy sent a letter to Hermione. He insulted her; that was like hi, but what did he mean by knowing they couldn't be together. Did he want to be with her? She was so confused. "I don't get it. Malfoy! I thought he died."

"I thought he did too. Remember three years ago when I locked myself in my house?" Ginny nodded. "That is why. I love him Ginny."

"He doesn't seem to love you back, no offense. I mean, he did call you some nasty little words," voiced Ginny. She sat down and started to brush her hair. She thought all of this was a joke played by Hermione. For her there still was a wedding in... forty five minutes! "OH NO! Hermione your wedding starts in forty five! You are not even ready! Oh dear! I have to get my mother!"Ginny ran to the door. She flew it open. "MOM! We have a crisis!"

"What is it dear?" came a voice from down the hall.

"Hermione isn't even near finished getting ready! I NEED help!"

"COMING!" A second or two later a red haired woman came into the room. She came in carrying a small wooden box. When she opened it a handful of make up came out. They started to fix Hermione's hair, do her make up, and dress her in the gown that her mother wore.

"You guys, can I have a moment alone?" Hermione asked after she was ready for the wedding. She looked as if someone had ripped her heart in two. The two other women nodded their heads and left quickly. Hermione sat herself down at a desk. Parchment, quills, and ink were already on the surface. She began to write.

_Dear Ginny,_

_Please give these letters to the right people. Thank you, and you should know what I am doing._

_Your friend,_

_Hermione _

She folded the parchment up and wrote _Ginny _on the outside. It was pushed out of the way; being replaced with another piece of parchment.

_Dear Harry,_

_I know what I am about to do will upset you and what I did will unnerve you. Please, promise me that you will always be one of my best friends. I love you like a brother. I couldn't take losing you. _

_Yours,_

_Hermione _

Once again, she wrote his name on the front of the parchment and pushed it to the side. Another piece was taken from the pile.

_Dear Ron, _

_This is the hardest letter for me to write. I do not know where to start. Should I just blurt out the point? Or should I wait for I can explain first? There is so much to say and so little time. _

_I can't marry you. I would be living a lie. A lie, is something I can not live on. You know my honesty. You and me, me and you just doesn't seem right. It doesn't seem right for me; it is probably right for you. _

_You have no idea how hard this is for me to say. I do not love you. Well, not like a husband and wife do. I love you like how a sister loves her brother. I might seem more than a sister to you, but to me, you are nothing more than my brother. I know this is going to change everything between us. I just hope you will still let me be in your life._

_I don't want to loose you Ron, but I can't live this lie I have been living for the past three years any longer. I hope you forgive me. Remember... always remember that I am here for you when you need me._

_Hermione_

Tear streaks stained the parchment. Hermione did the same thing she did to the rest of the letters. She piled all the pieces in a neat stack with Ginny's on top. As Hermione began to leave the room by the back door she thought, _he still wants me. He is only jealous of Ron. At least, that is what I hope._

**Author's Note**

Just a short 2 chapter fic. Hope you liked! Please review!


End file.
